


Follow Failure Through the Fire

by marissa_ann



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Forced Incest, Forced Voyeurism, Kidnapped, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, hobbit-kink-meme, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_ann/pseuds/marissa_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the hobbit-kink meme: Thorin is forced to have sex with his nephew. They're both chained in front of him and he has to chose which to be with and which will be forced to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously going to be a pretty dark fic with dark subject matter and triggers. If that's not your thing, click back now.

A hard slap across the face jerked Thorin awake but before he could get his bearings, he was jerked to his feet. He heard cries of protest somewhere off to his right, too muddled for him to recognize the voice or voices, and if it weren’t for the unfamiliar hands holding him, he was sure he would collapse on the ground. Cold water was splashed against his face, making him cough and sputter, but it did work to clear his vision.

“Thorin!” that was definitely Fili’s voice.

Both his nephews were chained to a wall, metal bands around their wrists but they were alive and conscious. There were bruises on Fili’s face and he could see scratches on both of Kili’s arms; someone had hurt both of his nephews.

“What do you want?” Thorin asked, struggling against whoever was holding him.

“We have a clientele with unusual tastes and we do what we can to provide them the entertainment they wish,” a man stepped into his line of sight and Thorin snarled at him. “This week they wish to see dwarf torture. It was so very nice of you to make yourself available to us.”

“You have me,” Thorin immediately said. “Let them go.”

The man just laughed and grinned. “Now why would we do that? These little dwarves are tonight’s main entertainment.”

“Sick bastard,” he growled and tried to lunge at the man. The hands holding him tightened painfully and he didn’t get close to the leader but he did see a flicker of fear on the man’s face.

“I can be reasonable,” the look on the man’s face gave Thorin a bad feeling. “Our clients enjoy watching so I’m sure they’ll enjoy watching one of these young dwarves watching the entertainment. I’ll even allow you to choose which one gets to watch.”

“Watch what?” Thorin demanded. He would not lay one hand on his nephews.

“You will choose one of these lovely young things to fuck until our clients are satisfied while the other watches,” the man told him. “I can promise no harm will come to the one chosen to watch. No one will lay a hand on him. None of us will harm any of you as long you do exactly as we say.”

Thorin spat at the man, though he was sure calling him that was an insult to the race of men. He would not harm either of his nephews.

“Think this over Dwarf,” Thorin wanted to wipe the smirk off the man’s face. “If you do not chose, we will be forced to lay our hands all over both of them. We have an obligation to our clients to give them what they paid for, after all.”

The man actually had the nerve to pat him on the cheek before walking to the only door in the room.

“The show begins in one hour. Have your decision by then.”

Then he was thrown to the ground and by the time he got to his feet, the men were gone. He rushed to his nephews, grabbing one of the chains to held one of Kili’s hands to the wall but it was too secure. And even if he could free his nephews, he doubted the men had simply left the door unlocked. There really was no way out.

“Thorin,” he knew by Fili’s tone and the look on his face exactly what his heir expected of him. Fili was offering himself and offering forgiveness for the pain to come. There was acceptance on his face; he knew there would be no rescue.

“The others will find us,” Kili, on the other hand, was obviously still clinging to the hope of a rescue. “Won’t they, Uncle?”

“I wish I could tell you so, Kili,” he placed a hand on his nephew’s cheek, gently stroking with his thumb. It was a gesture that always calmed Kili as a young dwarfling and Thorin needed him to be calm. “We will walk away from this. I will not allow them to harm you.”

He saw Fili nod, knowing his heir understood. There was no choice. He would have to choose one nephew to lie with for the entertainment of those men. And afterward, when he was free, he would track down every single last one of them.

“Thorin,” Fili said again, in that same tone. Fili wanted to be chosen and Thorin had little doubt his heir would forgive him if he chose Kili over Fili.

How could he chose either? They were still much too young, still dwarflings in his eyes at most times, and he was being told to violate them. Fili, his always strong heir who only wanted to make him proud or Kili, his dark-haired mischievous nephew who believed his uncle could do anything. How would any of them truly recover from what was about to happen?

The future king and his nephews spent the rest of their time in silence, Thorin standing in the small space between his nephews with one hand on each of them at all times. Fili kept giving him a hard look whenever he managed to catch his eye, every time with the same message. Choose me. Thorin knew Kili had yet to catch on to what his brother was planning, if he had he would argue. He knew Kili was still expecting for him to come up with a plan to save them all so in the lad’s mind, there was no reason for his uncle to choose between them.

The men returned, some with tools, but the dwarves were mostly ignored until the leader approached them. The men were dismantling what Thorin had thought was a wooden wall, pulling it apart in two large sections to reveal a large space behind it with row after row of empty chairs. The audience, Thorin realized with a sick feeling in his stomach. People had paid, people had requested, to see them.

“So Dwarf,” the leader said as Thorin was grabbed by some of the men and forced to face his nephews, “which one have you chosen?”

Both his nephews looked at him, Fili with the expectation of being chosen and Kili with the belief he could still save them. If he thought as a king, he would choose Kili in order to keep his first-born heir untainted and he would live knowing Fili would never forgive him. If he thought as an uncle, he would choose Fili and hope one day Kili would grant him the same forgiveness Fili had already given him.

“Him,” he said. He was no king.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's POV

Fili kept his gaze level as the man obviously in charge ordered Thorin to choose between him and Kili. There was no choice for Fili. He understood what the men wanted and he would not allow it to happen to his little brother. He doubted Kili realized what was about to happen, or if he did, it hadn’t crossed Kili’s mind that there would not be a rescue. His little brother had far too much faith in the adults in their lives and Fili wasn’t sure if Kili would recover from their uncle hurting him, even if it was to save their lives. He wasn’t sure if he could forgive Thorin for hurting Kili even to save their lives.

“Him,” Thorin said.

Fili heard his brother’s gasp as it sunk in that there was no plan to escape. They would be forced to go through with what the men ordered and would have to hope they kept their word to let them go when they were finished. He couldn’t look over at Kili, didn’t want to see the hurt in his eyes, all that mattered was Thorin had not picked Kili.

“Bring in the audience,” the leader barked to some of his men.

He was still chained to the wall as man after man filed into the room and took a seat. Fili found it hard not to stare at the men as they walked through the door, each one giving him a leering smile in return. These men all would be watching Thorin taking him, they wanted to watch, and the line of them entering the room seemed as though it would never end.

“You all know the rules,” the man in charge addressed the audience, his back to his captives. “No touching the dwarves. They are here for show only. If you need a little extra after the show, we can arrange that but the dwarves are off limits. As always, feel free to come closer to get a better look and you can see one of us to pay for special requests but I have final approval of each request. This dwarf,” he motioned back to Thorin, “has chosen the fair-haired as his partner for the night. The young dark-haired dwarf will be forced to watch. He,” the man pointed at Kili, “is here simply to watch and no hand will touch him. The other two are yours to order as you wish.”

Too many thoughts ran through Fili’s mind as he was released from his chains. Would the men fulfill their promise to let them go afterward? Had they promised to let them go? Or would they be forced to become the night’s entertainment every time the audience wanted to see dwarves?

“Strip,” he was ordered after being shoved into Thorin. “Both of you.”

Fili noticed there was already a line forming off to the side where the leader stood. The audience was making requests, he realized. His clothes, and Thorin’s, were thrown into a corner, far out of their reach, and all they could do was wait for their next order. Fili wanted to glance back at Kili, tell his little brother to close his eyes, but that would only anger the men who wanted to forced Kili to watch. Their only hope was the slim possibility that Bilbo had gotten away, found the others, and the others managed to track them to wherever they were now.

“You,” the leader directed Fili, “on your knees and suck his dick.”

Fili was no virgin but he was nowhere near as experienced as he’d bragged to his friends, and he was sure Kili was even less experienced than he. Still, he did as instructed and parted his lips.

“On second thought,” the leader’s voice stopped him, “Thorin, I believe the fair-haired one called you, I want you to grab his hair and force his mouth on your cock. Do not be gentle.”

His eyes flicked up to see the apology on Thorin’s face and all he could do was nod. Fingers grabbed his hair and his mouth was stuffed. He gagged, tears already making their way down his cheeks, but he would not fight against his uncle. No matter how much he gagged, how much it hurt, he obeyed the men’s orders. If he fought them, he was terrified they’d make Kili take his place. No matter what happened to him, no matter what Thorin was forced to do to him, he had to hold on to the fact that he was protecting Kili.


End file.
